


Lesson One

by neveralarch



Category: Lackadaisy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy keeps asking questions, and Viktor keeps answering them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kay_obsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/gifts).



Viktor's in the back of Lackadaisy, unpacking crates, when Ivy walks up to him with a gun.

"Am I holding this right?" Ivy aims (at the wall, thank God).

"No," says Viktor, and reaches for it. "Should not be holding at all."

Ivy dances away, quick child's steps. She makes Viktor's heart ache when he looks at her, so young and already playing at this nasty kind of adulthood.

"I have to be able to defend myself," she says.

Viktor reaches out again, and Ivy hesitates and then lets him. He moves her hands on the little gun, molding her right hand into shape and bringing her left down to support her wrist.

"Better," says Viktor. "Help unpack and then we practice."

\---

Viktor is working on the car, and Ivy is sitting on the hood and swinging her legs, making little scuff marks with her heels. Viktor winces with every thump.

"How do I throw a punch?" asks Ivy. "A good one."

"You don't," says Viktor, and glances up to see Ivy's cheeks puff out in anger.

"I mean," says Viktor, "would be difficult for you to hurt big man like me with punch. So you use fingers on soft places, eyes, stomach, eh—groin." He jabs two fingers, illustratively, and now Ivy winces in turn.

"Can you show me how?" asks Ivy.

"I finish car," says Viktor. "Then we practice."

\---

The questions keep coming. How do I drive like you do? How do you use a knife? What do you do with a dead body?

"Is this, eh—" Viktor hesitates. "Is this _fun_ , for you?"

"I went to college to learn," says Ivy. "I'm learning."

Viktor shakes his head and keeps teaching.


End file.
